Hope Adoption
You walk though a lush green forest and come to a clearing. There you see cats of all ages and breeds somewhere around the clearing. A pretty golden brown tabby she-cat walks up to you. "Hello." She meowes. "My name is Hope and I run this adoption. We take cats from the youngest kit to the oldest elder, from the most ruthless warrior or rogue to the softest, kindest Kittypet. Look around, and take your pick of these cats!" Hope Adoption is run by Cinderstar! Information Sources of cats *Any cat I make up to put in the adoption *If anyone doesn't want a cat they roleplay leave a message the talk page and I will add it into the adoption. *Any cat I don't want anymore Note: Any leader added in (If it happens) will get there name changed back to their warrior name. Meanings of Symbols *Means The cat must be adopted with another, ^ Means the cat has a disabillity of some sort @ Means the cat must go to a specific Clan This Means the cat is adopted Kits She-Cats Leafkit: '''Golden tabby and white she-cat. Very sweet and understanding. Wants to be a medicine cat. 5 moons old. '''Crowkit Black she-cat with amber eyes. sarcastic, has a sharp tongue, a bit rebellious, but a loyal warrior and friend. 4 moons old. Hollykit: 'Rusty brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. Independant, Disobeadiant, Sacastic, Sharp tongue, Loyal, Kind, loves revenge. 3 moons old Toms '''Sagekit: '''Gray tom with green eyes and white flecks. quiet and observant. 1 moon old. '''Ashkit: '''Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Very curious and asks questions a lot. 1 moon old. Apprentices She-Cats '''Shrewpaw: '''pale gray and white she-cat with shining blue flecked with gold eyes. Kind-hearted and a good friend. Doesn not want to do any harm to another cat, other than in battle, but would be traumatised if she killed a cat. Toms '''Sparrowpaw: '''White tom with green eyes and black flecks. Kind, shy and friendly. Warriors She-Cats '''Opalleaf-' Dark gray she-cat with shiny fur and green eyes. Peaceful, and cares for all cats. 'Mistystream: '''Gray she-cat with soft blue eyes. motherly and caring. Would make a great clan leader, great teacher. Toms '''Badgerspots- '''Spotted gray and white tom with black spots and blue eyes. agressive and longs to be clan leader some day. '''Mousevine- '''Tabby tom with green eyes. fast runner and great hunter. Great mentor. Smart and ''knows what is best for the clan. 'Frogheart: '''mottled gray tom with dull green eyes. Mysterious and suspicious of everything. Elders She-Cats '''Brindlefrost-'''White and pale gray dappled she-cat. Wise, but grumpy. Toms '''Breezetooth-' Feirce black tom. Wishes he was still a warrior and is jelous of those who can still hunt for themselves. Rogues and Loners She-Cats 'Daisy- '''Golden tabby she-cat. Calm and Quiet. Originally a kittypet, and longs for her old life, but can't go back or find new housefolk. Toms '''Fleck: '''Pale gray tabby tom with white flecks. Cunning and sly. Wants to help the clans, but isn't too comfortable around too many cats. Kittypets She-Cats '''Kell: '''Golden tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. wise and friendly. trusts every cat, even tough, murderous rogues. Toms ^'Bruce: '''black tom with blind, seemingly endlessly deep amber eyes. Wise for his young age and slightly deaf. Special Cats She-Cats '''Foxkit: '''Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes. has fox DNA. sly,smart and slightly independant. Toms '''Flightpaw: Sandy brown tabby tom with owl wings. Loves flying and scorns all cats who do not have wings. Adopted Cats Flarekit: ginger she-cat with green eyes and dragon wings, breathes fire. a bit of a prankster, but funny and has a good sense of humor. Adopted by Luna. (EclipseClan) Mallow-''' Gray she-cat. Soft and kind. Adopted by Aspen. (IrisClan) '''Molly: Tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. tough and a formidable fighter. Very territorial. Adopted by Luna. (Kittypets) Hiss- '''Black tom. Feirce and Mercilesss fighter.Hates any cat who beats him. Adopted by Aspen. (SharpClan) '''Hawktalon: Dark tabby tom with green eyes. Exiled unfairly from his clan and longs to find another to join. Adopted by Luna (BlazeClan) Flower-''' Long-haired tortiseshell she-cat. Feirce fighter and prefers to travel alone. Adopted by Luna (BlazeClan) @ Talonpelt- Graying, Battlescarred mottled brown tom. Great storyteller and wise. Was once a great warrior. (Must Go to MossClan) Adopted by Wild. (MossClan) 'Winterpaw-' Snow white tom with icey blue eyes. A great fighter, but prefers not to spill blood. Dovepaw's brother Adopted by Luna (BlazeClan) 'Dovepaw-' Snow white she-cat with soft blue eyes. Quiet and shy, but a good friend. Winterpaw's sister. Adopted by Luna (BlazeClan) 'Brackenkit-' Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes. Full of energy that could sometimes lead to trouble. 2 Moons old. Adopted by Aspen. (IrisClan) 'Silverkit-'''silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Smart, stratigic and spends a lot of time thinking. Fiercely loyal, though could break the warrior code because she doesn't believe in clan rivalries. 4 Moons old. Adopted by Aspen. (IrisClan) '''Fernkit-' Ginger she-cat with fluffy tail and fern green eyes. A bit cranky. It takes a lot to convince her of something, and she can tell when someone is lying to her. Adopted by Aspen. (IrisClan) '''Mosskit: '''Gray she-cat with green eyes. timid and scared of almost anything. 5 moons old. Adopted by Meadow (RainbowClan) '''Rosekit: '''Ginger she-cat with green eyes. adventurous, curious and friendly. 3 moons old. Adopted by Meadow (RainbowClan) '''Cloudpaw: White and gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Smart and enthusiastic. Catches on to stuff very easily and has a way of knowing things she shouldn't. Adopted by Meadow (RainbowClan) Gingerpaw: '''Flaming ginger tom with green eyes. Over-confident and slightly hot-headed. Adopted by Meadow (RainbowClan) Lakekit: Blue gray she-cat with green eyes. Quiet, but not shy. Gets along well with almost anyone, and it's hard to make her mad, but if you do get on her bad side, it takes a lot to get her to forgive you. Adopted by SugarCat (EchoClan) '''Bramblekit: Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Brave and very loyal, great fighter. 2 moons old. Adopted by SugarCat (EchoClan) Unadoptables Hope: pretty golden brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Quail - Small, wiry, fidgety, pale gray tom with a darker gray head and neck, sleek, yet slightly feathery, slightly long fur, pale ginger legs, long claws, a soft, feathery, very long tail, and pale blue eyes. (Luna) Roleplaying Hope sadly watched as a big load of cats arrived at her adoption hollow. She loved looking after them, but It was always sad to see them go. She had recently said good-bye to Hiss, Mallow, Brackenkit, Fernkit, Silverkit and Talonpelt, all who were good cats. She wished a cat would decide to stay with her, for good. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tentatively, Quail made his way into the hollow. He looked around to find a cat to talk to. He had been chased away by his family because he was too fidgety for them, and now he needed a place to stay permenantly. He wouldn't mind helping with anything, as long as he had a safe place to stay and food to eat. Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 12:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hope caught Quail's scent and walked over to him. "Hello." She meowed softly. "Welcome to Hope Adoption. My name is Hope. Can I help you with anything?" Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 01:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Quail jumped when he heard Hope. "I-I'm j-just looking for a p-place to st-stay," he managed to stammer out, nervous of the unfamiliar cat. "I was chased away by my family because I was too fidgety for them, so I'm on my own. What is this place?" Paradichlorobenzene~ колколколколколколкол 19:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's a place where cats can stay until they found their true homes." Hope explained. "I look after them until they find the perfect home for all of them. You can stay for as long as you want. If you like this place, you can stay as my helper." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 18:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Suddenly a pale grey she-cat runs inside skidding to a halt in front of Hope and Quail "there's an abandoned kit outside" she panted "shes as cold as ice but shes still alive" She turned to Hope "please help her" she pleaded " I dont know how to help her i've never even taken care of a kit" Robinshadow I don't go looking for trouble trouble usually finds me - Harry Potter Category:Adoption